Ghoul
by sarahdiamond
Summary: Used to be a normal girl, now I'm the exact opposite. Misaki ayuzawa poor unknown human girl gets attacked by a rouge ghoul. She survives…but at what cost.
1. Chapter 1

(Hi hi new story I guess, im probably going to delete anyway but lets have fun for now)

The air smelled disgusting, a scent also mixed in with blood.

Misaki held her side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh Misaki-Chan, WHERE ARE YOU!?" a male's voice called out

Misaki silenced her breath as she heard footsteps stop.

She held her side in pain and let out a loud cough.

"Oh crap…" Misaki said to herself. She looked over her shoulder to see no one.

She turned back to see a pair of black eyes with red center looking dead at her.

"Boo" The male said, Misaki screamed starting to run for her life.

A pair of long red tentacles came out from the males back and chased after Misaki, "Misa chan, come on. I only want to EAT YOU!" he laughed manically.

Misaki looked in her pocket and found a knife , she threw it at him. No effect.

The man stopped laughing, "alright that's enough games for now." His red tentacles reached out and grabbed Misaki by her foot and stabbed her in her abdomen.

Misaki spit out blood, "This is… the end.." her vision getting blurry the only thing she could see was her body falling to the ground along with her raven colored hair.

She could have sworn she'd die by then, a tall figure from a building where she was jumped down and kicked the man that was about to devour her.

"Disgrace…" he said. He charged after him and split him in two.

He looked over to Misaki who was slowly dying and picked her up.

"You humans are really weak aren't you?" The man with greenish yellow hair said looking down at her.

Misaki couldn't respond and passed out.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Misaki woke up covered in large bandages and Band-Aids, as soon as she sat up she screamed in pain.

"Tora! What is wrong with you! Bringing a human here!" a female voice yelled

"She almost died, Takumi did the rest after I bought her here." Misaki assumed the male voice was a man named "Tora"

Misaki shuffled around in her makeshift bed, "Hello?"

The conversion out side her door instantly stopped, "Go get takumi"

"Already here" A tall blonde male walked into the room where Misaki was.

"Hi there" he smiled at her

Misaki glanced behind him before the door closed.

"My name is Takumi, what's yours?" He said with an open hand towards Misaki.

Misaki sat there a bit uncomfortable, " Misaki.." she said reaching out for his hand and shaking it.

Takumi sat down on a stool smiling at the same time, "Beautiful name. Misaki"

Misaki grimaced at a pain in her stomach, " can you tell me.. What's going on?' She said looking at him hopeful.

Takumi's expression changed to a serious one, " Misaki, what's your favorite sweet?"

Misaki was a bit taken off by the question, " what do you mean?"

Takumi just stared at her waiting for an answer. "It would have to be a Danish, cherry flavored"

Takumi got up and left the room for a second and came back with exactly she has just said. "Eat it" he handed a napkin along with it.

Misaki looked at him confused and bit into it, takumi looked at her for a few seconds to get the exact reaction he wanted.

Misaki spit it out in complete disgust and almost threw up, " It taste like horse crap mixed in with dirty sewer water and an old rusting tool!" she reached out for water and gulped it down.

Takumi chuckled, "exactly what I thought.." He got up and started to walk to the door, before he could Misaki reached out for his hand. "WHAT. DID YOU. DO. TO. ME"

Takumi just grinned, "its not what I did."

He reached for the door and opened it half way, " its what you got your self into."

( is that good enough for a first chapter?)

(pls review thank chu)


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome New Ghoul

Thanks for two reviews already!

Ill try to make this chapter a bit more clear.

Misaki looked at Takumi confused as he left the room.

Misaki rubbed her head in pain remembering what had happened a few nights ago.

She remembered eating with someone, but who was it? As she tried to remember more he was just scribbled out in her memory.

"Are you ok?" Misaki jumped as she looked up to see a pair of green eyes stare back at her in amusement.

Misaki grabbed Takumi's tie, "I need you to tell me what happened, why does the food taste bad, and how I ended up here." Misaki looked deep into his eyes asking for a answer.

Takumi grabbed Misaki's hand; he put his arms underneath her legs and her back and picked her up. "Wait!-" Misaki struggled a bit. Takumi looked down to her, " You want to know what happened right?" he opened the door and opened another one and a sweet scent of meat hit Misaki's face. "What is that delicious smell?"

Misaki felt like all her strength came back to her, she jumped out takumi's arms and sniffed out the scent. She found the scent in a cabinet and swung it open.

"Misaki, that's not a good idea." Takumi walked over to Misaki as she stood there in horror. "Your not prepared to look at "food". Misaki fell back almost screaming, "what is that?!" she backed away from it. Takumi picked it up and ripped it in half.

"I cant you let you know that yet.." He looked away. Takumi picked up Misaki and put her on the couch in the room. He went over and bought her a cup of coffee.

Misaki was shaking as she picked up her cup of coffee, "What was that thing that attacked me.." Misaki looked down holding her cup. Takumi sighed and got up grabbing a book from a shelf, "do you know about, "Ghouls?"

Misaki's eyes widened, "yes and no at that the same time."

Takumi sat next to her and opened up the book, "To sum it up, you think that humans are at the top of the food chain right?" Takumi glanced at Misaki, she nodded.

"Ghouls-" as takumi starts his sentence he covers his eyes, he lets go and shows black colored eyes with a red center. "are actually on top"

Misaki backs off, before she can inch any further to the edge of the couch takumi grabs her wrist. "They eat humans." He grins a bit and topples over Misaki making her yell a bit. "They attack them in the middle of night, they attack them when they least expect it. He breathes slowly on Misaki's neck making her feels shivers down her spine. "Ghouls are basically monsters" Takumi nipped at Misaki's ear.

"STOP!" Misaki kicked takumi off and went to the floor, she felt something hot near her rib cage, her eyes felt weird to.

Takumi got up and started to laugh, "I knew it worked!" Misaki looked at him confused. "You have Kagune" Misaki looked behind her and saw large long spears that looked close to tentacles that were red and looked like they were beating like a heart. Misaki ran to a mirror not paying attention to the tentacle-like claws that latched on from her back knocking over furniture and pictures. She grabbed onto a mirror and saw that one of her eyes turned black with the red center. She instantly looked over to takumi in fear.

Takumi grinned, "Welcome to the club, Fellow ghoul."


	3. Chapter 3: You must have been hungry

(New update wooo, can I reach over 500 words?)

Misaki looked dead at Takumi as if she were asking 'WHAT IS THIS THING'

Misaki holds her self with her knees up to her face with her kagune wrapping around her body.

"Wow, this is really pretty."

Takumi reached out and lightly touched the newly formed kagune on Misaki's back.

Misaki's head rose, small tears rolling down her eyes. "What happening to me?" she rubbed her nose and wiped her tears.

"You're a ghoul now." Takumi was about to reach out for a tissue for Misaki to blow her nose in, and then suddenly the door opened.

"'Excuse Me." a faint girls voice said as she entered the room.

"Ah, Is this the girl Takumi?" she smiled as her pink hair followed as she walked in.

Takumi nodded, he picked up the box of tissues and handed it to Misaki.

The girl who looked a bit older then her smiled at Misaki, little crinkles in the corner of her eyes folded against each other as she smiled.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura came and sat next to Misaki. "What nice kagune you have, I think it might be… Rinkaku."

((Look up Tokyo ghoul kagune to look more into it))

Takumi looked at Sakura surprised, "Really?"

Sakura nodded, Misaki's kagune started to retract into her lower back.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura got up from her seat and went over to the cabinets. Takumi gave her a look as she got the meat. Sakura just smiled back. She pulled out a small package and unwrapped it. The smell drifted to Misaki's nose, "What is that really amazing smell?"

Sakura skipped back to her seat, "close your eyes Misaki."

Misaki closed her eyes, "Why do I need to-" Sakura shoved a small amount of meat into Misaki's mouth. Misaki's taste buds tingled, not looking she grabbed for more and ate it.

Takumi grabbed the rest of the meat, "Misaki stop!"

Misaki opened her eyes, as they turned black again, "GIVE ME IT!" Misaki tackled takumi off the cough.

Sakura edged to the side of the cough to watch the two struggled.

Misaki toppled over Takumi as she tried to grab the package; Takumi had no trouble keeping the package away from her because his arms were longer.

"Don't hurt her takumi" Sakura said while grinning a bit creepily at the edge of the couch.

Takumi sighed as Misaki kept on trying to reach for the package.

He left the package above his head on the floor, he grabbed Misaki's waist and head, he pushed her whole body towards his to get her to stop.

He rubbed her hair and Misaki instantly stopped. "Sorry.." she whispered into takumi's shirt clenching it at the same time. "Don't worry about it." Takumi sat up along with Misaki.

"You were just eating to fast, it wasn't going to be good for you."

Sakura reached for the package and gave it to Misaki, "you must have been hungry"


	4. Chapter 4: We aren't saviors

((Ok so I keep seeing that people are saying that this Fanfiction is creepy, well that is kind of the point. I named it ghoul because of Tokyo ghoul one of my favorite anime's, I also put horror in it's the stories genre so beware XD))

Also if you see "_this type of font" _it means its from the past.

**A FEW DAYS LATER **

Misaki slipped on a white blouse being careful that she didn't mess up her bandages.

"_Oh Takumi, didn't tell you yet?" Sakura grinned again_

Misaki put on a bottom part of a maid's outfit and slipped it on slowly

"_Your body was mixed with a ghouls."_

Misaki pulled up a chair and stomped her foot unto it to make a shoe fit her heel.

"_Not just any ghoul, The Binge eater that you've been hearing about on the news" _

Misaki took a deep breath and exited the room. "Did I put it on right?"

"_Your no longer human Misaki." Sakura smiled _

Takumi nodded, " You fit it on perfectly."

"_YOU'RE A GHOUL" _

Misaki looked outside the door's window and entered the other room where the air was filled with people chatting and violin music.

"Maid latte…" Misaki whispered to herself.

She was careful not to breath through her nose incase she smelled anyone that would drive her sense's crazy.

Takumi kept an eye on her from the kitchen just in case as she was serving customers.

"Takumi. Takumi!" He snapped back to his senses as he turned around and saw sakura looking at him pouting.

"You're burning the eggs." Sakura said as she poked it with a fork.

Takumi pushed the fork away and threw out the badly burnt egg.

"How on edge are you about keeping her safe?" Sakura said as she got eggs out from the fridge and tossed them to takumi.

Takumi didn't have to bother looking the other way to catch the eggs he could sense them being thrown at him, " Would you mind being more careful with the eggs?" Takumi said as he cracked them into a bowl

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you.." Sakura said quietly as she looked into the trashcan.

Takumi continued to whisk the eggs and put them in a pan and as soon as he put them in a pan he looked up again to Misaki, "You didn't answer my question Takumi."

Sakura grabbed takumi's chin to face it towards her.

"I don't like it when my questions aren't answered. How on edge are you about keeping her safe. You can't keep her safe forever." Takumi grasped Sakura's wrist.

"I got it.." as soon as Takumi let go he heard glass crash to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Misaki ran over to grab a dustpan and ran over to the customer.

"Oh please don't worry about it." The customers reached down to pick up a shard of glass and accidently cut themselves. "Ouch!"

Misaki's mind flutter at the smell of the blood, 'Oh no..' Misaki thought to her self.

"Control it. Control it. Control it. Control it. ."

The blood dropped to the floor then Misaki couldn't take in anymore.

She shot up from the floor and ran into the kitchen past Sakura and Takumi.

"See that Takumi, that would be considered suspicious behavior that someone might report to the dogs. And we don't want that right?"

Takumi sighed, "Got it, You're a handful for a little sister you know that Sakura."

Sakura just laughed, "Yeah yeah."

Sakura followed the sound of gagging and ragged breathing.

She knocked on the door, "Misaki?"

"Go away.." Misaki hissed as she wiper tears from her face

"Your not going to do well on a first day, you've got to understand that."

Misaki swung open the door; a tear hit sakura's face as her eyes widened.

One of Misaki's eyes turned, the other stayed the same. Tears kept coming out as Misaki cried silently

"I almost killed him.." Misaki fell to the floor and covered her face.

"No you didn't-" Sakura said back kneeling down looking at Misaki back sees that her kagune almost popped out.

"Oh…." Sakura pulled Misaki by the arm and had her sit down on the couch.

"Take a 15 minute break"

Sakura held onto the frame of the door as she looked back to Misaki.

"And also, please be more careful next time." She whispered as she left the room

"We aren't saviors…"


	5. Chapter 5: Dogs

((I saw one of the comments that said I took Tokyo ghoul for my fanfiction, well yeah a lot of fanfictioners use book or movies as a reference to make their story's great. Its very hard to make an original idea))

((Keep the reviews going!))

Misaki gagged on the sandwich, "This is impossible.." She reached for some water but Sakura quickly got it before her.

"Ah ah ah" Sakura waved the water around, "We have to keep making you train."

Takumi grabbed for the water and handed it to Misaki, "Sakura it's been 30 minutes, she's trained enough"

Misaki drank half of the bottle and ran to the garbage can to throw up the food she was trying to practice with.

"Ghouls can't eat this stuff and not get sick.." Takumi grabbed for a sandwich and took a bite out of it. Misaki looked at takumi in awe, "how did you.."

"Practice makes perfect right?" Takumi grinned

Misaki nodded and wiped away the saliva from her mouth.

Sakura stiffened up her eyes going a bit wide, "I smell dogs.."

Takumi's eyes narrowed, "Just great…" Takumi spit out the small bite of the sandwich.

Misaki looked confused, "Dogs?" Misaki threw out her bottle of empty water as she followed sakura and takumi towards the front of maid latte.

"Ghoul investigators." Sakura said with a slight hiss in her voice.

"Takumi open up the shop, Misaki go get dressed." Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Act natural" Sakura glanced at Misaki with a small smile, "Ok?"

Misaki nodded and started to walk towards the door to go into the back, but before she could do that she felt her arm being jerked backwards.

"If you feel uncomfortable being around the dogs, just tell me." Takumi looked at Misaki right in her amber eyes.

"I-I don't.." Her face flushed a bit.

"You're lying." Takumi's eyes narrowed, he pulled Misaki into the back of the restaurant where she changed in a medium sized room.

"Your pale and your breaking out in cold sweat." That shows you're not prepared to see the investigators.

Misaki started to get a bit mad, "I can handle it! I don't need you babying over me!"

Takumi just stared at her, "I was just trying to-"

Takumi's mind went into a small flashback of black and white, "_**TAKUMI RUN!" **_ The rest fuzzing up his head.

"Dammit…" Takumi stumbled a bit before Misaki got a grip on him.

"Takumi what's wrong?"

Takumi opened his eyes and shook his head, "Was I being to harsh? I'm sorry.." Misaki took Takumi over to chair for him to sit down.

Takumi pulled on Misaki's arm lightly, "Stay with me for a bit.." Misaki could hear the jangle coming from the door as customers came in including the dogs.

"Just a little." Misaki replied back as she stood next o him as he rubbed his head in frustration.

After a few minutes, Takumi left the room to prepare food and Misaki changed into her maid outfit.

"Remember Misaki, just look at me." Takumi said as he got out rice from a cabinet.

Misaki nodded.

"I'm not helpless.." Misaki replied to Takumi with a slight grin as she tilted her head a bit to the side making her raven hair fall in the same direction to.

Takumi stared at Misaki for a seconds and smiled back, "All right"

Sakura was at the corner of the hallway as she saw Takumi smile at Misaki as she grinned; as soon as Misaki left to serve customers Sakura silently creeped behind Takumi almost scaring him.

"What is it?" takumi chuckled nervously as he held a large cooking pot.

" The way you stared at Misaki, there was a gleam in you eyes."

Takumi just grinned, Sakura frowned.

"You can't protect her and you know it." As Sakura put her hair into a side ponytail a knife hit the wall next to her, which missed her hand by and inch.

Sakura turned around to see takumi still cooking, takumi turned around "oops, sorry. My hand slipped."

Sakura just grumbled and went into a room to change.


	6. Chapter 6: Date?

((I woke up to see 2 new reviews, thanks a lot guys! Also Naoya, Ryūnosuke and Ikuto are the idiot trio so u guys don't have to look up their names))

The dogs (investigators) entered maid latte looking around quickly and sitting down.

Naoya Shirokawa age 19, Bureau Investigator.

Ryūnosuke Kurosaki age 19, Bureau Investigator

Ikuto Sarashina 18, Bureau Investigator.

Hinata Shintani 20. Ghoul Investigator

"If you guys are hungry I could pay for all of us." Hinata said with a smirk pulling up a chair from an empty table.

"Really?" The trio responded happily, Hinata nodded. "Since I saw you guy worked with a lot of paper working surrounding the case about the "Binge Eater" I thought I might ease of your overwhelming stress"

The trio kept thanking Hinata as Misaki came over, "Hello masters, may I take your orders-" Misaki looked down and saw Hinata as both of their eyes widened.

"MISAKI?!" "HINATA?!" They both practically screamed.

A few customers turned around to see what the ruckus was about, Misaki quickly turned around and bowed in everyone's direction as a sign that everything is ok.

"Misaki, how many years has it been since I've seen you?" Hinata said with a warm smile.

"I think around 3.." Misaki stared at the light stubble on his chin.

"Any way, shall I take your order?" Hinata nodded

"Three fruit parfaits and one cup of French vanilla coffee" He said while looking at Misaki move around in her maid outfit.

"Cute…" He whispered to himself.

Misaki looked up from her notepad and to Hinata, "What?" she said not hearing him

Hinata shook his head quickly, "Nothing!" he said as he straightened up his back as his face flushed a bit.

Misaki just smiled back sweetly, "Its good to see you again Hinata." Misaki walked back into the kitchen to tell Takumi the order of the four investigators.

"Misaki, you know him?" Takumi asked with a bit disgust in his voice

"Yes, he's a child hood friend of mine." Misaki retaliated back trying not sound mean.

"Don't get to close to him, you know what he is and you know what you are." Takumi said putting the dishes in front of Misaki.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Misaki waved off as she picked up the four items and exited the kitchen with a slight smile.

Takumi just sighed as he felt irritated, "What's so great about him anyway?"

"We have to make a mask for her pretty soon right?" Sakura said from behind Takumi in a comfy chair.

"Lazy sister" Takumi grumbled. "And yes, soon we need too." He said as he pulled a towel over his shoulder as dusted his hands off.

"I'm not lazy, I'm taking a break." Sakura pouted. "Don't you think we should have her go to Aoi's place for him to make her mask?"

"Hes a bit strict but he does make good masks, so I think yes."

Misaki walked her way towards Hinata and the idiot trio.

"Here you guys go, Three fruit parfaits and one cup of French vanilla coffee." Misaki said as she handed them out.

"Thank you very much Misaki." Hinata said pulling out 1,618 yen ((Which is around 15 bucks in American money))

"Keep the extra change. Misa" Hinata said as he winked at her.

"Thanks." Misaki put the money in her maid skirt and walked back to the kitchen as the group of four enjoyed their meals.

Hinata looked over to the trio as they finished their parfaits, "Now that I think about it, what happened to the binge eater case?" He asked as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

Ryūnosuke looked up and thought for a second, "There hasn't been an active from him, I think for over two months.." He reached for his suitcase and took out a folder opening slightly making sure no one else could peek in.

"He may be dead, of moved to another ward."

Hinata shook his head, "If the binge eater moved to another ward wouldn't you think that there would have been some activity in that ward that would be a bit crazy of the charts?"

Naoya piped in, "So, he's dead?" He said as he ate a small strawberry he had saved for last.

Hinata nodded, "Most likely." He put his cup down.

"Well." He stretched out his back. "I think its time we all go home." The four left the store talking about other things.

Takumi finished washing dishes and looked behind him as Misaki put her hair up.

"Nice work today." Takumi complimented

"Same goes to you." She sat down in a chair behind him. "Am I the only worker here?"

Takumi shook his head, "Nope, there at least three other girls. They all caught colds so you've been the only here so far."

Misaki nodded.

"Misaki?" Takumi dryed off his hands and turned around to look at her.

"You wanna go on a date?"


	7. Chapter 7: Gourmet!

((Im not so sure if I made this clear, but Sakura is Takumi's sister. I had to move around the character since theirs not as many character in maid Sama as in Tokyo ghoul so please bear with me!))

Misaki stood next to the city's center clock near the water fountain.

"A date.." Her faced flushed as she remembered what Takumi had told her.

"_You wanna go on a date?" _

Misaki fiddled with her hair that was curled thanks to Sakura.

She looked down do her black flats light beige pants, she also flattened out her pink shorts sleeved shirt and black jacket.

"Well someone went all out." Misaki jumped back a bit to see Takumi wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with black Nike sneakers.

"Well, your sister picked out most of it." Misaki said pouting.

"Then I'll give her my gratitude later." Takumi put his arm around Misaki and started to walk with her towards the train station.

"So what are we doing?" Misaki asked as she walked a bit stiff in takumi's arms.

"Why are you so stiff?" Takumi chuckled a bit and bought Misaki closer to him.

"I've never been on a date.." Misaki whispered only loud enough for Takumi to hear.

Takumi looked at her a bit curious, "My father abandoned my family leaving us with this huge debt., so most of my life I've been working." Misaki tried to continue as she got all chocked up.

"Oh.." Takumi rubbed Misaki hair making sure not to mess it up.

"I thought we could go ice skating." Misaki looked up at his confusingly.

"You know, in case we get in bad fight with the dogs, it would be a good idea to learn how to be speedy on your feet."

"So this is more training then it is date.." Takumi shrugged his shoulders.

"Half and half."

They entered the ice skating center and a breeze of cold air hit their faces almost pushing back both their hair.

"Two pairs of ice skating shoes please." Takumi asked the clerk, he handed over two black shoes used for ice-skating.

Misaki and Takumi slid both of them on and wobbled they're way onto the ice.

Instantly Takumi took off, but as soon as Misaki got on the ice she took off having no control quickly falling over.

"Ow.." Takumi skated over to Misaki and helped her up.

"Having fun?" He took of with Misaki in his hand going slowly making sure that she didn't fall over again.

"Sure, if you consider falling over your first time in an ice rink fun? Then yes."

Takumi just smiled and slowly stopped, "Your getting the hang of it."

He put a distance between himself and Misaki and motioned her to come towards him.

"Try and get me." He pushed forward with Misaki right behind him.

"This is so not fair." Misaki huffed as she kept pushing and skidding against the ice trying to keep up with the speedy takumi who was having no problem getting away from her.

"Im gonna come after you now Misa-chan." Takumi said with a smile and he easily skid in front of her before she could react, she turned her body the opposite way and pushing against a wall that was close to her which helped her greatly.

"Don't call me Misa-Chan!" Misaki turned her head behind her and yelled that to Takumi.

Before she could react she had bumped into someone.

"Oh shoot!" She heard a male voice say with a bit of sorrow in it.

Misaki opened her eyes to see pale blonde hair; she rubbed her eyes to see it wasn't Takumi.

Takumi skid in front of Misaki, "Tora.." He slightly hissed.

"Yo, Takumi. Long time no see right?" He grinned a bit. He looked back down at Misaki, "Whoa, she smells good." Tora whisper to Takumi whose eyes widened at his comment.

"You'll keep her safe right?" He added before helping Misaki up.

Takumi stood there with a bit of shock but quickly regained conscious.

He quickly grabbed for Misaki's arm pulling her away from Tora.

"Misaki we're leaving.."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Takumi, there are dogs surrounding this place."

"Ill take my chances." He skated away with Misaki onto stable ground.

"That stupid gourmet.." Takumi whispered to himself as he took of his shoes.

Misaki looked at Takumi confusingly, "Who was that?"

"Someone that you don't want to meet." They both gave back their shoes to the clerk and as soon as they got outside at least 15 ghoul investigators where there they were surveying a dead corpse on the other side of the building.

"I swear to god that tora is going to pay.." Takumi gripped Misaki's hand tighter.

Misaki turned her head to see Hinata along with a woman talking to some other bureau investigators.

As soon as Hinata was done talking he smiled and ran over to Misaki.

"Misaki!" The woman that was next to Hinata walked over to the two with a smile.

"Meet Mrs. Ayuzawa."

Misaki's eyes widened a bit, "That's my name too.." shook Misaki's hands, "What a coincidence." She smiled with her little wrinkles crinkling.

Takumi shook her hand also, "We suggest that you guys get out of here, there's been a ghoul accident." Hinata said as patted Misaki's shoulder, Takumi wrapped his hand around Misaki's shoulder removing Hinata's hand. "Don't worry we will."

Hinata glared at takumi for three seconds and just let it go.

"Becareful you two." advised the two as they started to walk.

As Takumi and Misaki walked halfway almost home Misaki started to tear up, "Misaki what's wrong?"

Misaki pushed her tears away, "Mrs. Ayuzawa is-"


	8. Chapter 8: Monster

((**Sorry for not updating, by the time this comes out it might be Saturday or something, I'm trying to update every Thursday but it's kinda hard with school on my back too. But anyways on with the chapter! w))**

Misaki wiped away her tears and tried to finish her sentence, "She's my mother…." She looked up to Takumi whose eyes were widened with a bit of fear in them.

"Your mother?" Takumi whispered in a low tone. He rubbed his face slight frustration.

He reached out for Misaki and pulled her close to him. "I don't know what to do.." Misaki hugged takumi taking in the scent of light cologne.

"Neither do I.." Takumi thought for a second, "Follow me." Takumi grabbed Misaki's hand started running.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked while panting. Takumi grinned a bit, "Your mask."

Misaki kept panting running after takumi, "Mask?" They turned to the left and takumi opened an old door to a building that looked a bit abandoned.

"AOI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Takumi yelled out into the big space of the dark room, a smell of dust instantly hit Misaki's nose.

"Ac-hoo!" Misaki sneezed out stumbling backwards accidently knocking over a model with a mask on.

"HEY! WATCH IT, THAT'S FOR AN IMPORTANT CUSROMER!" a young male's voice came booming out of the hall with the sound of footsteps coming towards Misaki.

"You really should clean this place up though Aoi." Takumi said as he picked at the dust on one of the masks.

"What do you want anyway weirdo?" Aoi asked as he picked up the model that Misaki nodded over.

"Its not for me it for her." Takumi pointed at the raven haired girl who was still sneezing.

Aoi walked over to Misaki and looked at her for a few seconds, "What.." Misaki asked nervously.

"You smell.. Off." Aoi took a deeper sniff. "Takumi, what's wrong with her?"

"She's a half ghoul." He said plainly like it was normal.

Aoi's eyes widened, "What!" he quickly looked back at Misaki then Takumi.

"You freak scientist." Aoi hissed and plucked measurement tape out of his pocket and motioned Misaki over to a chair.

"She was going to die, the only way she would have survived was if we mixed the binge eater with her." Takumi closed his mouth as soon as he said what he did

Aoi stopped his hands; he slowly backed away from Misaki.

"Get out."

"Aoi-" Takumi tried to reason with him

"GET OUT!" He dropped the measurement tape.

His kagune spread out of his lower back, "Get out or ill take you out with force."

Misaki looked to the floor with a bit of sadness, "Sorry for wasting your time."

She ran out of shop leaving Aoi and Takumi by them selves.

Takumi sighed and ran out after Misaki, leaving Aoi on the floor.

"Misaki!" Takumi ran after her as she speed walked towards the café.

Takumi reached out for her only holding her shoulder for two seconds as she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Misaki swiveled in the direction of takumi smacking his hand away.

"'Misaki its fin-" Misaki stomped her foot. "Don't you dare tell me it's 'fine'" She made air quotes with her hands as her face filled with more anger.

"Why are you so mad?' Takumi tried to reach out for her but she smacked it away again.

Misaki walked towards Takumi in a threating manner, she changed her eyes into the dark blackness they were and looked straight at Takumi with one eye black and the other normal.

"Look at me closely, this is not normal." Misaki pointed to her eyes as takumi looked at her.

"Its-" Takumi stopped him self half way.

"Being human with ghoul traits is not normal. Do you understand?" Misaki's voice quivered a bit.

"Why, why did you save me!" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why didn't you leave me to die!" Misaki shook takumi in frustration.

Misaki's ghoul eyes were gone as she started to cry more.

"I get chased by some crazy ghoul, I have to eat my own kind, I can't eat any human food, I met my mother and friends are one of the dogs, I get rejected by someone I don't even know, I can't even control my own hunger." Misaki kept on ranting in takumi's face as she kept on crying.

"Its hell I know." Takumi patted Misaki's head lightly.

"We're monsters.." Misaki chuckled lightly and wiped her tears.

"You're a nice monster." Takumi joked around. Misaki hit the back of takumi's head.

"Weirdo." Misaki turned her head a blushed a bit with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah." Takumi grabbed Misaki's waist and threw her over his back and started walked.

"Takumi I can walk.." Misaki said while hitting his back

"Would you rather have me carry you bridal style?" As soon as he said that Misaki stopped hitting him and kept quiet.

"Im good,"

"I thought so." Takumi chuckled.

"You're a bad monster." Misaki pouted.


	9. Chapter 9(part 1): Unexpected

Hinata blew on hot cup of coffee as he was walking towards his office to fill out report papers about the recent killing near an ice skating rink. It was long work, but was crucial to figuring out who had killed the unarmed person.

He made a sharp left almost bumping into someone, "Hey watch it- Oh! !" He quickly bowed almost splashing his coffee everywhere. "Im so sorry." He quickly looked back up to holding in a bit of laughter.

Hinata looked at a bit confused, "It's rare for me to see you looking so agitated Hinata and your apologizing was the cutest little thing." She replied as she straightened herself out.

She looked over to the side of him and saw him carrying some papers with him, "On your way to fill those out? I thought the bureau investigators did that." Hinata nodded with a sigh, "They do, but there was this whole shebang in ward 24 and some of our bureau investigators went over there. Now some of the ghoul investigators have to do the work." Hinata took a dip sip of his coffee.

"But anyway, it was nice walking into you. Literally." He gave a large smirk before heading off into his office.

She smiled back before walking off also; She walked towards the café to get a turkey sub with some black coffee.

She let her mind wander for a few minutes, "Who was that girl that we saw the other day with the blonde haired kid?" she asked herself. "She reminded me of Suzuna and Misa-" She stopped her self and chuckled a bit as she got up from her seat. "I swear to god if I keep reminding myself of that child I'll go crazy." she threw out the rest of her food and left the cafe.

A  
>A<br>A

Sakura poked Takumi, "HHeeeeyyyyyyy" She said in a monotone voice.

"Yes annoying sibling." He replied back as took a book from the shelf and cracked it open.

"Im bboorreeedddd" She flopped her self onto the couch over takumi's lap

"Then go outside." He flipped the page again.

Sakura just pouted not responding him. A knock at the door caught the two's attention.

"We're closed who could it be?" Sakura rolled out of the couch and on her feet, she walked at a fastwalking pace towards the door.

"Oh, its Yukio!" A boy with messy green hair and orange eyes entered the room with a smile.

"Im here to pick up the food again!" He said in Sakura's direction with a large grin, he started to walk downstairs.

As soon as he put his foot on the first step, a strange scent lifted into his nose.

He retreaded from the stairs and started running upstairs passing Takumi in the room.

"Hi big brother!" He yelled as he passed the room.

Sakura ran after him, "Wait, that's not the right way Yukio!" She went up the stairs and tripped. She could hear Takumi trying not to chuckle.

Sakura stuck her tongue out but stopped as soon as she heard a girly scream

Sakura ran up the last few steps and saw Yukio open the bathroom door as the steam hit his face.

"Yukio!" Sakura yelled and grabbed him pulling him away from the bathroom door.

She looked at him a bit concerned, "There's a lady here, and she's a-"

Misaki ran out the bathroom in a towel she held onto tightly and her wet hair flinging everywhere.

Takumi ran up quickly dropping his book in the process, "What is it!" Takumi looked straight at Misaki a small blush creeped onto his face as he stared.

"KYYAAA!" out of embarrassment Misaki used her kagune to slam Takumi into a room, which sadly.. Was Misaki's room.

"Oh dear." Sakura sighed with a whine.

"Human…" Yukio finished his sentence. Sakura covered Yukio's eyes and pushed him downstairs. She went back upstairs and kicked at Takumi to get up, "She's not that strong. Get up."

Misaki held onto her towel with a blush on her face as her Kagune retraced into her back. "Oh crap.." Realizing what she had done.

Takumi got up slowly rubbing his head in pain, "Christ Misaki.." He got on his feet to see the room he had crashed into was completely destroyed.

(( Ok, sorry this is a late update bc of school killing me and me staying up late which isn't helping any way this is part 1 of idk what to name it at the time. Also thanks for the reviews. ))


End file.
